Es ahora o nunca
by rurouni kai
Summary: Haru y Rin se reencuentran con su amigo Makoto y distintas emociones surgen. Todo ello complicado por la aparición de un rubio misterioso llamado Daniel. En un mundo de emociones complicadas y silencios aún más complejos Haru y Rin luchan por lo que consideran suyo.


Saludos! Después de un tiempo de nostalgia he decidido escribir un pequeño fanfic que espero sea de su agrado. De igual modo, indico que el anime de Free! Y sus personajes no son mìos. Por el contrario, simplemente desee presentar un pequeño fanfic sobre estos grandes personajes.

 **Encuentros**

Las olas moviéndose, la arena tocando sus dedos, las risas de sus amigos corriendo a su lado, todos aquellos recuerdos que se mecían en su cabeza al sostener esa ultima foto tomada el día que cada uno de sus mejores amigos decidió encontrar su camino en la vida. Todo ello se resumía al pasado y al presente cruzándose otra vez. No lograba entender porque después de seis años no había recibido noticias de su mejor amigo. Nagisa le hablaba constantemente sobre los avances de Rei y él en la medicina deportiva. Rin era a quién veía constantemente al ser su compañero de equipo. Sosuke los apoyaba como asesor en los entrenamientos. Pero no sabia nada de Makoto. La persona con la que ocupo la mayor parte de su tiempo desde la infancia ahora era un total desconocido para él. Aquello le molestaba al no comprender porque se había perdido todo. Lo anterior, parecía imposible considerando que su despedida había sido amistosa.

Mientras evocaba aquellos momentos del pasado, sus dedos se movían constantemente sobre la mesa. Un mueca de desagrado se forjaba en su rostro al observar el correo electrónico que había recibido justo en su primer día de trabajo como integrante del equipo de natación japonés. Se encontraba por fin de regreso en Japón luego de un fuerte entrenamiento en Australia. Todo parecía completo en su vida con excepción de lo que implicaba el correo electrónico que se hacía presente ante el como una señal apocalíptica.

"No puede ser" decía mientras hacia rechinar sus dientes ante la indecisión de abrir o no ese correo. Tenia fuertes deseos de simplemente enviarlo a la papelera de reciclaje. El sentimiento de haber sido abandonado por su mejor amigo le generaba nauseas y deseos de no darle el beneficio de la duda. Pero al mismo tiempo ese correo parecía ser esa oportunidad que todos esperamos. Ese momento que todos deseamos aparezca en la vida de uno y le permita corregir el pasado. Ese correo podría ser la explicación a sus constantes preguntas al no recibir noticias de su mejor amigo. Junto todo el valor, suspiro como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo y se dispuso abrir el correo. Se encontraba listo y entonces el fuerte ruido de la puerta de su habitación al azotarse lo hizo caer de su silla. Se encontraba levantándose molesto cuando se topo con una mirada azul cielo que le observaba fijamente.

"¡Hola!" gritaba el intruso de su habitación con una gran sonrisa. El pequeño intruso era un niño de aproximadamente 12 años, rubio de complexión un tanto atlética para su edad. Lo observaba con esos grandes ojos azules que parecían recordarle al cielo. Haru se levanto lentamente del piso y observó al chico mientras finalmente le preguntó "¿Te has perdido?" .

"My name is David." Le indicó el chico aún sonriendo.

"¿are you lost?" pregunto Haru detestando tener que hablar en ingles. Era curioso como al mudarse a Australia no lo detestaba tanto, pero con el pasar del tiempo extrañaba hablar en Japonés. Además de ello se encontraba en Japón viéndose obligado a hablar nuevamente ingles.

"My name is David" repitió tranquilamente el niño molestando aún más al otro chico. Haru se acerco al niño y justo cuando iba a tomarlo del brazo escucho entrar a otra persona a su habitación estrepitosamente.

"David no te escapes aún debemos encontrar mi habitación y presentarnos con el equipo." Grito un chico con una gran sonrisa y los mismos ojos tan azules como los del pequeño en la habitación de Nanase.

"¿Ustedes hablan japonés?" pregunto anonadado Haru al darse cuenta que había entendido lo que el otro chico había dicho.

"Un amigo me ha enseñado. Mi nombre es Daniel y él es mi hermano David y soy el nuevo miembro del equipo de natación". Dijo tranquilamente. Sin duda, tenia esa mirada de alguien que vive luchando por un sueño.

"Bienvenidos, los llevaré con Sosuke. Él es el asesor del equipo y quién les indicará sus habitaciones y el itinerario de entrenamiento" le contesto serio Haru. Todo la mañana se había perdido en pensar en abrir o no el condenado correo electrónico y ahora que parecía haber tomado el valor se encontraba lejos de la posibilidad de hacerlo. Generalmente le diría a ambos chicos que se fueran y lo dejaran leer en paz. Pero considerando que él seria su nuevo compañero de equipo tal vez era conveniente empezar con el pie derecho.

Caminaron por un rato, mientras el pequeño observaba todo con una gran sonrisa y le señalaba todo cuanto podía a su hermano mayor. Finalmente al llegar a la alberca principal se toparon con un pelirrojo que se encontraba discutiendo con su amigo de la infancia.

"Sosuke, tienes que prometer que será un apuesta justa. No puedes simplemente jugar sucio" gritaba el chico por el corredor.

"yo no juego sucio, realizar apuestas con información previa simplemente es estar preparado" decía el otro chico molesto mientras trataba de aumentar la velocidad de su paso.

"¿Otra vez peleando?" pregunto molesto Haru al observar que Sosuke se encontraba perdiendo el tiempo con Rin en lugar de realizar su trabajo y llevar al chico nuevo y a su hermanito con él.

"No se trata de eso." Contesto molesto el más alto de los tres quien se quedó boquiabierto al observar con quien se encontraba su amigo.

"Daniel, bienvenido" dijo Sosuke al chico que se encontraba con ellos. Después de ello observo a Haru y a Rin y continuo con la presentación de los recién llegados"Daniel, ellos son Haru y Rin tus compañeros de equipo. Te mostraremos tu habitación y las instalaciones".

"Hermano, mira esa piscina" grito el chico con una gran sonrisa mientras corría dejando a todos sorprendidos al no haber percibido en que momento el menor se había quitado la ropa quedando únicamente vestido con un traje de baño azul y saltaba rápidamente a la piscina.

"¡Oye niño no te puedes controlar!" grito Haru ante la situación. Pero eso no era lo único que lo había impactado, sino escuchar de pronto las risas de sus amigos al observar una escena tan melancólica. Frente a Haru se encontraba un chico que le recordaba cuando era joven y solo deseaba nadar. Además de ello, un gran melancolía lo rodeo al observar el estilo dorsal que el chico usaba para nadar con gran felicidades mientras miraba el techo del edificio.

"Les pido disculpas por mi hermano. He intentado enseñarle que no debe hacer eso, pero siempre lo hace" les contesto el otro chico con una sonrisa penado. "Siempre lo hace por lo que hay al final de la piscina" dijo el otro chico. Fue justo en ese momento que el rubio sonrío y robo de los labios la palabra que quería decir Haru desde siempre.

"Makoto" grito el rubio, dejando a todos con mirada atónita. Del otro lado de la piscina se encontraba el pelicafe de ojos verdes extendiendo la mano al pequeño David.

"Makoto" grito el pequeño David mientras tomaba la mano del mayor. "Quisiera seguir nadando" le dijo el pequeño. Entonces el ojiverde volteo y vio ahí a su amigo de la infancia mirando atónito.

"Haru" fue lo único que salio de sus labios. Estaban ahí, cruzando miradas por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Por un breve momento, se rompió la distancia entre ambos. Para el chico de ojos azules y cabello negro no había nada más que Makoto. No había, pasado ni futuro. No había continentes, océanos o multitudes de personas. Solo estaban Haru y Makoto otra vez compartiendo esas miradas que decían todo y nada.

 **FIN**

Concluyo aquí, esperando el capítulo fuera de su agrado. Pronto en la continuación tendremos un mayor desarrollo del porque Makoto perdió contacto con sus mejores amigos y conoció a estos dos rubios. De igual modo, me gustaría un poco de RinXMakoto, MakotoXDaniel y por supuesto MakotoXHaru. Espero con muchos deseos sus comentarios y observaciones.


End file.
